the_robloxian_myth_containment_foundationfandomcom-20200214-history
LuciferRises
"O ye who dwell upon the mighty governors of the Earth, unto you it is said, Behold the face of Satan: the beginning of comfort, whose eyes are the brightness of the stars, who provided for you the government of the Earth and her Variety, furnishing you with a power of understanding to dispose all things according to the providence of he who rose up in the beginning, saying: The Earth- Let her be governed by her people, the course of her existence let it run with pleasure, and as a handmaid let it serve. Let the reasonable creatures of the Earth, let them vex one another, and the dwelling places, the creations of he who sits on the infernal throne, let them become the caves for the common beasts of the field. Arise! Move! Appear! Govern those that govern, cast down such as fall, bring forth true justice, and destroy the rotten! Appear before Satan for he has sworn unto us his justice! Open the mysteries of your creation and make us partakers of the undefiled wisdom!" - LuciferRises's description LuciferRises is a myth who joined ROBLOX on 9/13/2014. He is currently in 5 groups, one of them being DCLXVI, which is a roman number for 666. He haves a game without a name, and its description is: "Quam pinnas venti: Intelligere autem mirum, vocem tuam, O filii et filiae satanae? Quem fecerunt in gehennam ignis - Faucibus meis in profundo; Colligere, quem creavi, Ad nuptias, et quales flores In pulchritudine sua in gazofilacium Voluptatem... Fortiores sunt gressus tui - Et sterilis, quam lapis, Et fortiores vobis sunt magnae... Quam multiplex ventis; Vos enim estis aedificationem! Ita ut non sit, Nisi in animo Luciferi Omnipotens! Surgete, Movete! Ergo in servis suis; Ostendite vos in potentia, Fortis et videntis me, Quia ego sum Luciferius - Qui vivit in aeternum!" - which means: "How the wings of the wind; To understand the surprising voice; Sons and daughters of Satan? He made in hell - Jaws on the bottom; Collect the, whom I have created, For the wedding, and like flowers The beauty of chambers of pleasure ... Your steps are strongest - and sterile as stone; And stronger than you are great ... How many times to the winds; Yes, you are building up! So as not to be, to exist except in the mind of Lucifer rise to the Almighty! Rise up, moveto! Therefore, in the with their servants; Let me see you in power, Strong and Vision; Because I am Lucifer - who lives forever!". Its game teleports you to another game when the timer reaches 666. Before that, you'd be in a game with a demonic face as the skybox and such, while you'd see satanic symbols on your screen. After the teleportation, you'd be in the other game with the exact symbols as a decal on a platform, and some citations on the screen. Currently, LuciferRises is an inactive myth and is currently under investigation. Profile : https://www.roblox.com/users/68998784/profile Game : https://www.roblox.com/games/177760497/unnamed?refPageId=62010bba-8a90-46b3-862f-e78da473d7fd